Jealousy
by WannaBeAVampire
Summary: Ever wonder what Edward was thinking during Twilight when everyone is asking Bella to the Dance? My take, R&R please, no flamers.
1. Mike

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing a three part story, each person that asked Bella out; 1.Mike, 2. Eric, 3.Tyler. But I won't continue unless I get some reviews people ! So log in and start typing ! ;)**

**P.S. Any thing that was actually said in Twilight was taken from chapter 4. **

**Enjoy!!**

_**WannaBeAVampire**_

**Jealousy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight :( Sadly Stephenie Meyer still does.

**Summary: **Ever wonder what Edward was thinking during Twilight when everyone is asking Bella to the Dance?

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 1.**

**Mike**

The trees flew past me as I barreled through forest. I had gone for a hunt during the night and got back just in time to get ready for school. I stopped just at the back door of my house and braced myself for inside. I immediately heard Alice singing as she prepared for school,

"_I'm so pretty…oh so pretty…I am pretty, and witty, and bright!" _

How original I thought, she sang this every morning in her head as she did her hair and make-up. I then heard Rosalie two doors down from Alice as she gazed into the mirror,

"_Hm...I think I'm prettier today than I was yesterday. I don't know I'll have to check with Emmett."_

God how vain I thought, as Rosalie thought the same things she did every morning. I dashed upstairs and back down in seconds redressed and cleaned up. The sounds of wrestling reached my ears, and mind, and I walked through the house to the front yard. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling on the yard and were snarling and growling at each other. Looks like Jasper finally caved and gave Emmett a rematch; I wondered how Emmett was going to take the defeat this time.

"_He's cheating! He's making me feel happy, so that I won't want to fight!" _

Emmett's outraged thought passed through my mind and made me roll my eyes. Jasper never used his 'powers' against Emmett when they were wrestling because he wanted to win fair and square.

"_Hmm…Edward is in a bad mood I wonder what's wrong."_

Jasper's musing reached me and I scowled, I was in a bad mood, and I didn't want him to make me feel better. Before Jasper could break away from Emmett and ask me what's wrong Alice and Rosalie bounded down the stairs and outside.

"Come on guys, quit fighting and get in the car, we're going to be late!" Alice bubbled as she reached my side and observed both boys fighting. They both broke away and ambled towards the car. I drove reaching far above the speed limit and we reached the school in a matter of minutes. I swung expertly into our usual parking spot and stepped gracefully into the parking lot. I slouched into my walk and fell into step behind my 'siblings' trying to ignore the girl exiting her red truck only inches from me. Bella Swan, the reason for my bad mood. I had saved her from being crushed before my eyes and almost exposed my family. I couldn't believe I could be so stupid. I had risked everything Carlisle had built for us just to protect one girl. But that wasn't what was making me tense. Alice had had a vision of Mike, Eric and Tyler all asking Bella to the upcoming dance, and even though I hid it from Alice it made me mad. I didn't even know why it made me so mad!

**(A/N: Don't forget, at this time Edward wasn't as 'aware' of his feeling for Bella yet, he doesn't know he's jealous! Okay sorry to interrupt, just wanted to point that out just in case! **_**WannaBeAVampire)**_

The day passed uneventful for me until lunch when I heard Jessica Stanley's thoughts;

"_I can't believe he told me he had to think about it! This is outrageous why wouldn't Mike want to go to the dance with me? Ugh, I bet it has something to do with Bella Swan. He's always fawning all over her he has no right, though she does seem to not want to go out with him, hmm…I wonder if that's purely for my benefit or not." _

I tuned Jessica out and focused on Mike's thoughts;

"_I wonder how I should ask her, I don't know, maybe I'll just ask her after I walk her to Biology. That way I can throw it in Cullen's face when she says yes ! (_**A/N: Mike is very cocky eh?) **_Yes that's what I'll do. I'll ask her in front of Cullen, and show him that he saving her didn't make her like him at all."_

Rage seethed through my body, and I wanted to walk across the cafeteria and rip his head off. Alice kicked me and stared at me in horror, the vision she just had replayed in hers and my mind. Emmett had a restraining hand on Jasper holding him back. I quickly got my emotions in check and muttered an apology to my bewildered family. I stood swiftly and exited before any of them could ask what just happened.

"_I won't tell them"_

Alice's thoughts entered my mind and I stumbled in the hallway in shock.

"_I'll tell them I saw you…attacking Mike because he called our family freaks and was planning on making a vendetta against us, okay?"_

I decided to tell her yes, and thanks when she thought;

"_Your welcome, we gotta protect each other"_

Alice's nice action made me feel slightly better and I trudged to Biology honestly thinking about skipping, but I wanted to see Bella's reaction, she had expressed distain towards Mike in the past and I wanted to see if it would hold up.

I sat in my seat in Biology and waited for the class to begin, I was only 5 minutes early even though I walked out early to avoid my family. When there was three minutes left before class I heard the door open and a bunch of kids filed in. All talking, and thinking, about the upcoming dance. The door swung close, only to open a few seconds later allowing Bella and Mike to enter the room.

"_I'll walk her to her seat and bring it up casually. Yeah that's what I'll do!"_

Mike's thoughts assaulted my mind and I tried with all my might to tune them out. The chair next to me scrapped back and Bella sat down. Her scent attacking my senses and coated my throat in burning venom. I clenched my fists and focused on the front of the classroom.

"So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance." Mike began, I felt Bella stiffen beside.

"That's great." Bella said in a voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…"Mike stuttered _"Damn, she thinks I'm actually going with Jessica!" _"I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked in a voice that rang with disapproval. I glance over and saw Mike duck his head, his cheeks stained in a blush.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning on asking me." Mike finally spit out. I tilted my head instinctively towards Bella to gauge her reaction.

"Mike I think you should tell her yes," Bella said and it made my tense shoulders relax a bit, I then noticed a feeling in me I hadn't felt before or at least for a really long time. Jealousy. I can't believe I was jealous of Newton! Just because he had the chance of getting to know Bella, and it shouldn't make me jealous, my disbelief was interrupted by Mike's thought's flickering towards me. I had tuned out their conversation for a minute and was now kind of lost; I listened into Mike's thought to catch up.

"_Why doesn't she want to go with me?! Oh…ugh I bet she asked Cullen, I guess his saving act had caught her attention. Oh my god I can't believe this! Why isn't she going to the dance? She's going to Seattle? Why on earth can't she reschedule? This isn't fair, I don't really want to go with Jessica, but I guess I'll have to now."_

I looked up to see Mike walking dejected to his seat, something inside me cheered at her turning him down. A new thought occurred to me; maybe she only turned him down so that her friend Jessica could go with him. Oh how I wished I could see into her mind, I looked at her almost willing her to open her mind for me. She had her eyes closed and her fingers pressed to her temples, but when Mr. Banner started talking she opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked up startled into mine. I stared into her eyes curiously but a hint of frustration started to creep into me, as her mind stayed as closed as ever.

"_Ah…Edward doesn't look like he's paying attention today I'll call on him for the next question, ah here's one he won't know the answer is The Krebs Cycle if I call on him now."_

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner asked in a smug voice just waiting for me to stutter and prove I wasn't paying attention. I broke my gaze away from Bella and answered Mr. Banner.

"The Krebs Cycle" I said proudly and loudly, so he had to chance to mishear me.

"_Oh of course, how stupid of me he's a Cullen of course he knows all the right answers" _Mr. Banner's thoughts were annoyed as he returned to addressing the whole class. I glanced back over at Bella and she was hidden behind a curtain of her hair, temporarily stunning me as her scent knocked into me. By the time the hour ended I had decided to talk to her and maybe et her to admit to whether or not she turned down Mike's offer for Jessica of if there was someone else –_shudder_– or if she was actually going to Seattle.

The Bell rang; signaling the end of class and Bella hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her arms and started to retreat.

"Bella?" I finally had the courage to ask and she swung around abruptly, her expression mad.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" Her voice petulant.

"No, not really.' I managed to utter, while trying to hide my growing grin.

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose, her teeth gritted together. Finally she managed to demand;

"Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, surprising myself. "I'm being very rude. I know. But it's better this way, really." I wanted her to understand that I would love to get to know her but that it was better for her if I didn't.

"I don't know what you mean" she said, speaking in a guarded voice.

"It's better if we're not friends," I tried to explain, trying to make her see I was doing this to protect her from the monster inside me. "Trust me." I pleaded with her trying to force her to see.

Her expression suddenly became angry and she hissed, "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," her tone catching me off guard and made me confused. She continued speaking, "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" I inquired totally confused; I had no idea what on earth she was talking about. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

Oh. My. God.**(A/N: I know Edward would rarely say Oh My God, but it fit so suck it up :P) **She thought I regretted saving her, for making sure that she lived through that ordeal. I was now mad. It showed in my voice when I finally asked;

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do" she snapped at me.

"You don't know anything." I said anger boiling in me.

She turned sharply away from me and tried to sweep dramatically and gracefully out of the room. But she didn't see the doorjamb, and I walked swiftly behind her to catch her or her books before either got hurt. Just as I thought she stubbed her toe and stumbled dropping her books. I caught them holding them out to her, but she just stood there for a moment, probably contemplating leaving them from her expression. She exhaled in a sigh and bent to pick them only to find them in my hands in a neat stack. I handed them to her, my face probably still in the hard mask it went into when I was mad.

"Thank you." She said coldly.

"Your welcome" I retorted just as coldly.

She straightened up and walked away from me, leaving me to my anger and conflicting emotions.

**A/N: Hope You Enjoyed :D **

**Please Review and tell me what you think, please no flamers, if you didn't like it don't review and don't read it again :)**

**Should I continue and write about it from Edwards POV while Eric and Tyler asked Bella to the dance or should I stop now and save myself the embarrassment?**

**REVIEW!!**

_**WannaBeAVampire :D**_


	2. Eric

**Jealousy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight :( Sadly Stephenie Meyer still does.

**Summary: **Ever wonder what Edward was thinking during Twilight when everyone is asking Bella to the Dance?

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter 2.**

**Eric**

My anger was still pulsing through my body by the end of the day. I exited the school and marched through the water-logged parking lot. I saw Bella exit the school before me and walk towards her truck, which had miraculously sustained limited damage. I saw Eric leaning against her truck and an unfamiliar shot of jealousy shot through me when I heard his thoughts.

_"Okay, here she comes. It'll be easy, just ask her to the dance. Not that hard, it's not like I'm asking her to marry me, it's just an invite to a dance. Breathe Eric, Breathe."_

"Hey, Eric," I heard Bella say once she was close enough to Eric for him to hear her.

"Hi, Bella," I heard the uncomfortable edge to Eric's voice but Bella mustn't have or else she would have gotten out of there fast.

_"Come on, you can do, just ask!"_

"What's up?" I heard Bella ask and braced myself for the moment when Eric would ask, because I didn't want her to say to Eric, just like I hadn't with Mike.

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" I shook with suppressed laughter at Eric, his voice had broken on the last word and Bella had swung around and was looking at him incredulously.

"I thought it was girls' choice," Bella said looking startled at being asked to the dance twice.

_"Damn, this isn't going well. Maybe she's just surprised. She may still say yes!"_

"Well, yeah" I heard Eric mumbled and I looked at his face as he looked down, shamefaced.

Suddenly Bella seemed to get over her surprise, regained composure and smiled warmly at Eric. The smile sent jealousy running through me, because she must have been happy Eric had asked her to the dance, if she wasn't she wouldn't have smiled at him like that. Ugh, how I wished I could see into her mind to know what she is thinking now.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." She said, making me breath a sigh of relief, she was sticking to her Seattle excuse, she obviously didn't want to go with Eric either, but I still don't know if it is an excuse of if she really is going to Seattle.

_"Damn it, Mike was right then, I should have known, why would she go with me if she turned down Mike? God I am so pathetic, nobody would date me"_

"Oh," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Well maybe next time."

"Sure" Bella responded, my breathing stopped and my eyes flew to her face just in time to see her bite her lip, obviously regretting saying sure, which Eric would obviously take as a yes. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief after seeing she wasn't seriously considering going with him to the next dance.

_"Damn I really wanted to go to the dance with her, at least she agreed to the next one, if she doesn't back out. Which she probably will, God I am pathetic." _ I watched Eric slowly slouch away and could barely contain my chuckle, Mike and Eric were relentless. My chuckle must have been more loud than I had originally thought since Bella's head snapped towards me, and with a look in my direction she climbed angrily into her truck.


End file.
